Love That Melts
by Blue Roses2
Summary: A frosty snowball fight, followed by a close encounter.... of the good kind. KelDom


Author's Note: I was listening to the Clay Aiken CD as I wrote this story. Now, as music goes, I don't necessary like pop… but you know… there is something about Clay… it's addictive. Anyways, I hope you enjoy another fluffy fiction about my beloved Kel/Dom. 

P.S. – I promise… after this one I will get cracking on the next chapter of Fate Awaits. Well… I'll finish it then post it!

As Lovers Go 

Kel wrinkled her nose as she stared out her window. Sopping wet snowflakes went speeding across her vision. The weather was horrible. It had been wet, damp and bone-cold for the past week, keeping the business of the capital, Corus, at a standstill. Nobody went in, nobody went out, save those who were either brave enough or low-witted enough to face the elements

Kel let out a low groan as she pressed her forehead against the window. Condensation formed around her skin as the cool glass touched her. She had been kept up like a caged animal on show and she was starting to feel the wear and tear on her mind. She longed to saddle up Peachblossom or Hoshi and go for a gallop, or even just to practice her arms out of doors. She tried yesterday just to go for a brisk walk, but the snow was as deep as her knees, and as heavy as a practice lance. Kel made it as far as the outer stables then decided to turn back.

If only something could keep her occupied! She had finished all possible mending, reports, and odd jobs that could be done. By the third day of being cooped up, she went looking for work, but like everyone else there was nothing that needed to done. So now she was occupying herself by watching and counting the snowflakes that whizzed by her window. 

A knock on her door brought her to her senses. "Come in!" She called out, standing up and walking to the door. The door opened quickly and in walked her best friend for the past nine years with snowflakes as a bright white garnish in his regularly brown hair. He was dressed in snow clothes, with a large scarf wrapped nearly past his chin, and huge gloves on his hands. 

"Keladry! Darling!" His smile was bright as he gave Kel a big hug. As she was put down she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did Yuki put that goldenmaiden in your soup already? I thought at least she'd give it a fortnight." Kel gave him a half grin, "Or are you just naturally happy?" She was wary of this factor. Neal could be happy, but only when he was purposely bugging their old training master, Lord Wyldon, playing some kind of practical joke, or was on some magic herb. Since Kel had never known Neal to use drugs, and she couldn't see Lord Wyldon anywhere near, she had a reason to be skeptical. 

"Kel, my dear old friend! Can't I just be happy on the thrill of life?" His eyes told a different story then his words. Kel knew he was up to something.

"Nope." She reached up and tweaked his nose. "Not you." Then she chuckled. "What are you up to?"

Neal gave a childish frown and rubbed his nose in mock disarray. "Can't I at least be treated as an adult-"

"Not until you act like one." Kel cut in.

"And why is everyone suddenly suspicious when I'm happy? Dom didn't trust me either. He said he was going to check his bed for toads before he went to sleep." Neal grinned again. "Now where did he get an idea like that…? I like it!" 

Kel rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you have planned?"

Neal grinned and clasped his hands together. "A palace wide – minus the King's and courtier's quarters – of hide and seek!" 

Keladry stared at him with disbelief. "Hide and seek." She echoed. She remembered that it was one of her favourite games as a child, but she hadn't even considered playing it for years. It was improper… an adult playing a child's game. "Are you joking?"

"Yes. Actually I am." Neal grinned and plopped down on her bed. "I just wanted a snow ball fight. When you get behind the inner stables, there is not a breath of wind and the snow is perfect for making forts and snowballs."

Kel considered it. Work wise she had everything done that could be done. She gave him a grin and said; "Okay. Sounds good, who else is playing?"

Neal broke out into a huge grin. "Yuki doesn't want to, so you'll be the only girl. There's Merric, Owen, Seaver, Esmond, Dom and oh," He gave a laugh. "Lord Raoul wants in on it too."

Kel grinned at the thought of such good company, especially that certain Sergeant. "There'll be eight of us, four on four. I get Lord Raoul!" She grinned as she began looking for her snow clothes. 

Neal pouted. "That's no fair. That man is strong enough, big enough and smart enough for two men. Plus he has the best arm I've seen around here." 

"Oh well. You'll just have to work twice as hard." Kel finished putting on her clothes and followed Neal out her door, and then locked it behind her. Neal grumbled softly under his breath as he followed Kel down the hall. 

They slowly opened the door to the harsh cold. "Ready?" Neal asked, a taunting grin on his face. "To face the elements?"

"If you go first." Kel retorted, as she slowly followed him out the door, and shielded her face from the wind. Kel heard Neal give a dry chuckle in front of her, and she squinted to see where she was going. "How much further?"

"Not much… it just seems longer in this weather." Neal rounded a corner, followed closely by Kel, then all of a sudden – the wind stopped. Kel looked around in surprise. Without the blowing wind and driving snow, it was positively beautiful. She gazed around with wonder at the frost-covered trees, and the branches sparkled like diamonds. It was positively beau-

**_Thwack!_** 

Kel gasped as a ball of wet cold snow hit her square in the ear. Calmly, she brushed it off, keeping the clump in her hand. With a chuckle to herself, she turned slowly and hit Neal right in face. Not being able to stand it any longer, she burst out laughing, and she had to fall to her knees with the force of her belly-clenching laughs.

"What was that for?!" Neal grumbled wiping the slushy snow off his face. "I didn't do anything!" Kel raised an eyebrow at Neal in disbelief, just as another snowball hit her in the back. "See! Neal cried in indignation. "It wasn't me!"

Suddenly Kel and Neal looked at each other. "We're under attack!" They both dove simultaneously. Dozens of snowballs began to fly overhead and Kel and Neal just lay on the ground until the brief attack was over. All at once, the bodies of Merric, Owen, Seaver, Esmond, and Dom landed either on or near the two lying victims. 

"Ouch." Kel mumbled as somebody landed particularly hard on her leg. "Gerroff!" She said her face now covered with snow. "Last person off me is going to get a cold face wash."

Suddenly, as if by magic, all the heavy bodies were off Kel and Neal and they were able to get up and brush themselves off. Feeling slightly playful from the beauty of the sparkling snow, and the rush of adrenaline that was now coursing through her veins, Kel tackled the person nearest to her. She looked at the person she tackled and looked into crystal blue eyes.

"Kel," Dom laughed. "I never knew you felt that way." He laughed as he looked up at her. "I never knew you to be so bold, so brazen, so –" He was interrupted by Kel placing a large ball of wet snow on his face.

"You're right Dom… I shouldn't be so bold." With a smile she climbed off him. 

"Poor Domikins." Neal laughed. "Not a single court lady will take him. Although, I did know Kel had higher standards then my cous-" Neal stopped talking as he saw Dom get up from the ground with a crooked grin. "No… don't even think about it."

Dom tackled Neal and the tussled in the snow around their friend's feet. They both stopped and looked up when the collided into somebody. Somebody big. Lord Raoul looked down at them with a smirk. In his arms he held a bundle of snow, as if he was carrying a baby. With a chuckle he dropped the snow on Neal and Dom, and they were instantly covered like a pastry somebody might find in a patisserie.

He stepped over the two squirming cousins and gave Kel a hug. "Long time no see, Kel."

"Too long Sir, but I understand that everything is going well with your new marriage?" Kel asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah, but of course. I mean; it's different than bachelorhood. But Buri keeps me in order." He bent up and scooped up a handful of snow, lobbed it over his shoulder and it landed in Neal's face. "Just like these youngling's need."

With a glare, Neal sputtered. "Yuki does more then keep me in order." Kel had to agree. Neal was less sassy with his tongue when Yuki was around. 

Dom jumped up from the ground with a laugh. "You need a leash to be completely in order."

Neal turned on his hips to look at his cousin. "As if you don't?"

"But I'm a bachelor… I don't need to be in control." He gave a laugh, while Neal turned back to Kel and gave her a look. Kel blushed as he caught her eye, and suddenly Neal knew. Kel had to turn away, and to hide her embarrassment at being found out by more the just Neal.

With a bunch of snow in her hand, she began to pack it into a ball. "Are we going to start this or what?" The group quickly made teams. Kel was happy to see that on her side was Lord Raoul, Owen and Merric. Neal, Seaver, Esmond, and Dom were on the other team.  

The rules were established. This was an easily mission. If you were hit five times, you were out of the game and had to wait for the game to end. Each team had half a candlemark to make their forts. With Lord Raoul's help at carrying snow, Kel's team had a thick, tall wall built easily within in the time. 

Suddenly, without warning Esmond's voice rang out. "Time's up! Attack!!" 

Balls of snow flew from every direction. It seemed that as Kel's team was building the wall, Neal's team had snuck around and began to throw snowballs from the other direction. Yelps of shock began to be heard, as an icy ball would smack someone in the arm, leg or face. 

Kel dove behind the stable. The wind was slightly harsher here, but it kept her safe from the flying snowballs. Quickly she began to make a bunch of cold ammo. Then she waited for a victim to run hurryingly by. Someone's foot came into her vision and she grabbed it without thinking. With a hard tug, Dom came crashing to the ground beside her. She grinned, and scooped up a pre-made ball of snow. She plopped it into his face and laughed. "Gotcha."  

Dom wasn't going to give in easily; he grabbed one of her snowballs and lobbed it at her. It landed on her head and she laughed. They began to wrestle, both trying to get the upper hand, trying to snatch snow and trying not to be hit at the same time. 

For one second, Kel knew that the moment changed. It wasn't about the game anymore. She and Dom were now playing another game where either one didn't want to lose. Kel heart began to pace, and her breathing quickened. Then she knew she lost.

Dom had the upper hand, he now was kneeling above her, both his hands held her arms above her head and she lay in the snow. Dom drew a breath and Kel was relieved to see that this wasn't just affecting her in more ways then one. "Seems like we were in this position before." He said softly, looking down at her.

Kel risked looking into his eyes and that was when the world shifted. The deep flush in his cheeks from the cold, the way his chest moved with his shallow breaths and Kel was lost. Her stomach twisted inside her, and her heart began to play a jumping game.

"It seems that's true." Kel said, just as softly. 

Neither of them moved. The wind and snow seemed to stop. Everything around Kel was quiet; she couldn't even hear the chuckles from her friends as they had a snow war. 

Dom gave a small grin and leaned down, he paused, his lips just barely an inch from hers. Then after he gave it a brief thought, he lowered his lips and they brushed Kel's softly. Kel's heart stopped. She had been kissed before, but none of those times made her heart beat faster, none of them made her feel the blood surging hotly through her veins. 

He broke the kiss, and for a fleeting moment Kel thought he regretted it, but that was brushed aside when he lowered his lips to hers once more. He slowly let go of her arms and held himself up so he wouldn't crush her. With his other hand he took off his glove and place his warm hand on Kel's face. Kel's arms moved up to wrap around Dom's neck, bringing him closer.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, only to breathe, Kel commented. "Maybe you won't be a bachelor for much longer."

**The End**  
  


     
  



End file.
